Using a known type of camera device, for example as described in International Patent Application Publication Number WO 01/01332, text can be captured by holding a tip of the device flat in contact with a surface of a text document so that an opening of the camera covers the entire height of the text, pressing a trigger of the device and, keeping the trigger pressed, moving the device so as to scan the desired text. The trigger is released to stop scanning. To function effectively, the device must be moved in contact with the document surface.
EP-A-1022608, assigned to Hewlett-Packard Company, discloses a camera that projects a pattern of visible light onto an object to be photographed to indicate the area of the object within view of the camera. The device is for framing whole documents, and is not for indicating desired portions of text within documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,063 uses a light pattern to delimit the capture area in a copy stand. It does not have application in hand held devices for indicating desired portions of text within documents.
Bar-code scanners are known which project light primarily to enable them to sense reflected light data pertaining to the bar-code indicia. Such devices are not useful for capturing desired text constituting a portion of a text document.
An object of the invention is at least to mitigate or to overcome at least one drawback of at least one of the above-mentioned known devices.